


Parent Conference

by MomoMoon115



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cute, Flirty!Len, Innoncent!Barry, Kisses, M/M, Michael Snart, Teacher!Barry, original child character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len goes to a parent conference for Michael and leaves satisfied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parent Conference

**Author's Note:**

> Managed to write up something short for the last day of ColdFlash week! \O/

“Micheal. Michael is a bright kid. He’s smart extremely creative, but he tends to be a bit violent. I know he’s defending himself, but maybe he shouldn’t be completely knocking them out on the playground.” Barry suggested to Len who sat across from him.

“Violence is a no-no, got it. No problem.” Len nodded. 

Barry looked Michael’s father up and down as she chewed on his lip. The man was a total hottie and Barry would be lying if he said he hadn’t stared at the man whenever he came to pick Michael up everyday. He just wanted to jump his bones right there on the classroom ABC mat, but he had to control himself. He couldn't just jump a kid's dad in the middle of their room. The kids were in first grade. That would be totally sick. 

“Mr. Allen? Mr. Allen” Len waved a hand in front of Barry's face. 

“Oh! Yes, Mr. Snart.” Barry almost stuttered as Len’s bright blue eyes stared at him. He smiled.

“Anything else?” Len asked. 

“Oh, yes! Let me show you some of his work.” Barry stood up and took Len to Michael's perfectly cleaned desk, his school supplies nice and organized on the table. Barry explained that he liked the kids to learn organization early, so it’d benefit them in the future. Len nodded and agreed with a smile as Barry almost melted in his spot. 

“Here is some of his artwork. He seems to really like ice and snow? He wouldn’t stop drawing Frozen related things for weeks. I have piles of Elsa's, male Elsa’s, Olaf’s, and Anna’s. He really seems to love the movie.” Barry said. 

Len smirked when he heard that. He knew the reason why, but he obviously he couldn’t explain his criminal life to innocent Mr. Allen, it might give him a heart attack to find out his day job. 

Barry led him to the board. “His English is incredible for his age, but I feel like that has to do with you, Mr. Snart. You have an extensive vocabulary that shines through Michael. It’s really very good.” Barry flushed as he complimented Len. 

Len smiled when he saw Barry’s blush. He’d been thinking about Mr. Allen for a while. Noticed his looks and longing stares. He didn’t know if he wanted to pursue someone so cute and innocent, but Mr. Allen was just something else. he drew Len to him and Len could never stop thinking about the Kid.

“Michael’s math is extraordinary. he has everything timed down to the wire. it’s really very amazing at how timed he is. That is something that he will for sure utilize in the future and it’s great that you’ve pushed it into him while he’s so young. he’s usually the first to finish at everything. He’s finished quite a few books as a result these past few days as well.” Barry said turning to Len with a smile. 

“Why, of course. I believe Michael has to be the best. Michael constantly pushes himself so he can get ahead of everyone.” 

“I’m glad. it really shows, Mr. Snart. You’re son is really very brilliant.” Barry said as he looked Len up and down.

“Mr. Allen?” 

“Yes, Mr. Snart?” 

“I couldn’t help but noticing your gaze on me today.” Len said. 

Barry blushed brightly. “Oh?” 

“Yes, and I would like it very much if you’d let me kiss you.” Len flirted with a smirk.

Barry blushed. “Of- of course you can, Mr. Snart!”

Len pulled Barry to him. He pressed their lips together roughly and Barry almost lost all of his breath at how passionate the kiss turned into in such a short time. Len pulled away with a smile. He pecked Barry's is again before licking his. Barry blinked at him with want. His eyes glazed over. 

“I’ll see you soon, Mr. Allen.” he said as he walked out the door. 

Barry nodded, breathless.

Michael looked into the room when Len opened it. “I don’t know if you know, Daddy, but I think Mr. Allen likes you!” he said excitedly as they made their way out. 

Barry blushed brightly as Len blew a kiss at him and left.


End file.
